Repeated Time
by Zabeeality
Summary: In 2013, the S.S. Titanic II is built & set to sail. Laura is an outgoing, adventure-seeking young woman who boards the ship, & meets a man named Josh. As it turns out, Josh's great-grandfather & Laura's great-grandmother were lovers on the first Titanic. Their names were Jack & Rose Dawson. Will time repeat itself with two new lovebirds, or will Josh's revealed secret ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Hurry up!" Laura may be eighteen going on nineteen, but she was about as excited as a five year old on Christmas. She pushed through people, anxious to get in line, not even acknowledging that her mother, Sandra was far behind her.

"Laura, slow down, the ship isn't going anywhere!"

Letting out a huff, Laura reluctantly paused for her mother to catch up. She abruptly looked among the crowded area, mentally begging her mother to hurry up. She started to bounce on the balls of her feet as her mother was finally making her way to her. "Come on!" Laura quickly turned to dash of again, but Sandra stopped her by grabbing onto her arm, feeling people brush past. "Hold it! Don't be rushing off because then I won't be able to find you. Besides, I'm the one with the tickets." Laura hated having to slow down, although she knew her mother was right about the tickets. The place was packed, and Laura hated waiting. "Fine." Sandra nodded once. "Alright, come on."

"Aw, dude, this place is jammed." Josh listened to his friend Darren, looking at the busy ground before them. "Well what else do you expect when it comes to the title 'Titanic'?" Joshed turned his head to Darren, smirking as a lock of his dirty blond hair falling over his forehead. Darren just gave him a disapproving glance. With a sigh, Josh turned his head back to the ship. "Let's get moving." he headed off towards the ship, Darren following closely behind. The area was full of people, that was for sure. Josh didn't mind though. He was just there to have a good time, although the crowd wasn't exactly something Josh loved. It would be a while before anyone on the ship would be on ground again, for the trip would be around not only North America, but South America as well. The ship would depart from California, and dock in New York. Josh and Darren would take a plane from New York back home when The trip was over. For the time being, the was the hassle of getting on the ship and to their rooms to deal with. '_Oh boy, what fun...' _


	2. Chapter 2

After neatly placing her clothes in the dresser which stood in her room, Laura walked over to the window and looked out at the ocean. The ship had just  
departed on the forty day voyage about half an hour ago, Laura wanted to go ahead and get settled before doing anything else. Many things, Laura was, but a procrastinator was not one of them.

Sandra would have a separate room so she and Laura wouldn't be at each other's throats the whole trip. They usually get along, they were just two different people with different views and personalities. Sandra would be working on the ship as one of the late night acts as a singer. She was only allowed one free room on the ship for being an employee, but she was able to get a deal on a second. An acceptable, strong, melodic voice was one of the few traits Laura had inherited from her mother, although photography was more in Laura's field.

She turned from her window and walked back over to her dresser which her camera sat upon. She picked it up, along with her cellphone and the access key to her room, both of which she stuffed into a back pocket of her black shorts, and headed out the door.

_[ON DECK]_

Inhaling the salty sea air with his back against the railing of the ship, his arms crossed against his chest, and his feet crossed at his ankles, Josh watch  
in amusement at Darren, who was striking out with a girl any person in the right mind could see was out of his league. Her hair was brown with ash blonde  
highlights and clipped up. She wore a short, hot pink, strapless dress, which was tight enough to enhance her every curve.

"So, have you ever been on a cruise before?"

The girl just nodded, staring at the drink in her hand, clearly not interested in talking to Darren. "Yeah, I have." Her voice gave off a tone as if she were  
trying to embarrass him. "Lots of times." She kept a straight face, staring at Darren, who just smiled and continued talking.

"Well, maybe you can be my guide, y'know, walk me around, show me the ways of a cruise, because I don't know if you could tell, but I've never been on one before.

The girl was slow with her response. "Ya don't say..." Her lips were pulled back to a straight line, her blue eyes dull as if she were about to fall asleep. "It's true though. So I thought maybe we could get together, and-"

"No."

Darren felt awkward as he stopped talking in mid sentence due to her interrupting him. "What?"

"I said no." The girl placed a hand on her waist. "Why not Tina?"

"It's Tanya," she corrected him.

"Right." Tanya lightly scoffed, rolling her eyes. "See ya." Darren stood there with his hands in his pockets as Tanya walked past him and sweet to withhold part of the ship, until he noticed Josh looking at him. "What? She wanted me." This made Josh slightly laugh as he spoke. "Oh, yeah. Totally."

Darren just huffed, slightly annoyed. "Like you could do any better." Josh raised his eyebrows in wonder. "What? Me?"

"No, Moby Dick. Yes, you." Josh slightly shook his head, his face expressionless. "Why would I want to in the first place?" Darren had made his  
way over to josh, standing beside him. "Oh, come on. It's not like it would be anything serious. Just a fling!"

"Well, that's the thing: I'm not a 'fling' kind of guy" Darren was taken aback. "Since when?" Josh shrugged. "I don't know. Just don't really have the desire  
for it anymore. I thought you knew that." Darren shook his head with an unbelieving smile. "I guess I should have realized it though, but hey! I bet you  
can't even get a date with a girl." Josh raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah?" He spread his arms out. "Choose one for me, because I bet I can get any girl with  
my charm." Josh smirked at Darren, waiting for him to choose. Darren glanced around the ship.

The deck wasn't really much of anything, but a hang out area for people. There were a few nice looking girls standing at one of the doors to the inside of the ship, but then he noticed Tanya in that group. That was a definite no. Three was a blonde woman standing on the other side of the ship, her back to Darren and Josh. Darren almost said something until a man walked up from behind the blonde woman and put his arm around her waist. There weren't many women alone, which was what Darren was looking for. His honey brown eyes lit up when he caught a glimpse of one girl. He nudged Josh and pointed. "Her."

Josh casually turned his head to see which kind of girl his best friend chose for him. His eyes laid upon a girl, who was obviously young, but Josh's  
curiosity was struck when he noticed what she was doing: her slender body was laid down on the upper edge of the ship! Get brown hair spread slightly under her, one leg straight out, the other, tucked up. She wore a faded red t-shirt, and a pair of black shorts. In her hands she held a camera, which she was holding up to her face, appearing to be taking pictures of the sky. Josh turned his head back to Darren.

"Seriously? Dude, she's just a kid! She can't be any older than seventeen, maybe eighteen. What, do you want me to go to jail?" Darren laughed before speaking again. "What? She looks legal. Besides, you don't even look twenty-eight. You could pass for twenty-six." Josh just stared at his idiotic friend in disbelief. "Oh, and that just makes everything alright, huh?"

"Why not? "

Josh sighed, contemplating in whether this was such a good idea or not. "Okay, fine. I'll go talk to her." Darren nodded. "Great!"

Josh hesitantly walked over to the nose of the ship where the young women lay, one leg gripped to the inside of the short wall, probably to ensure her balance. There was a sign on the wall, which read:

FOR YOUR SAFETY, PLEASE DO NOT CLIMB ON TOP OF, OR LEAN OVER THE EDGE OF THE SHIP. THANK YOU

Josh glanced back up at the girl, watching her. She obviously had no clue he was there. "Miss, I believe you are going against ship policies." The girl abruptly sat up, looking wide-eyed at Josh. She started to wiggle as she lost her balance and fell over onto the deck. "Woah!" she yelled. Josh knelt down to help her up. Once the girl was standing on her own again, she observed him and realized he wasn't a crew member. Her face developed an annoyed expression. "Do you mess with people as a hobby, or do I just happen to be unlucky enough to be the victim of a thrill seeker's 'one time only' thing?"

Josh was caught off guard with her sass, he didn't seem to catch all things she said. "Huh?" The girl just sighed, looking around. "Never mind." She spotted her  
camera on the deck; she knelt down to gingerly pick it up. "I'm sorry I scared you. I hope your camera isn't broken." The girl looked back at Josh.

"Oh, no. It's fine." She shook her head looking down at her camera, then back at Josh. "I probably shouldn't have been laying there in the first place." Josh held out his right hand. "I'm Josh, by the way." The girl extended her right arm, gently meeting hands for a hand shake. "Laura." Josh gave a small smile."Nice to meet you Laura."

Laura smirked "Likewise."

Remembering the reason he was there, Josh tried to think up a good conversation topic. "So, you're a photographer?" Laura looked back down at her  
camera. "Well, not professionally. I want to be. It's kind of hard to practice though, when people out of nowhere scare you, and," she glanced up at Josh. "make you drop your camera." Josh let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. Of course, she had to go back to that. "Yeah, I really am sorry about that." Laura smiled. "Ah, it's alright. I guess I'm just a little too protective over my camera. My mom suggested I take a year to myself before going off to college."

"Is that what you want?"

Laura shrugged. "Well, I don't see any harm in it." Josh nodded, understanding what Laura was saying. "You're probably right." Silence followed, giving both Josh and Laura the urge to say something. Laura remembered how Josh just seemed to appear out of nowhere when he first spoke to her. "So, what made you want to come over here?" Josh raised his eyebrows, not expecting to be asked that. "Well, ya see, it's kind of a bet between me and my friend over there." Laura glanced in the direction Josh was pointing, seeing a dark haired man standing there, paying attention to nothing as is seemed to be. "I don't understand." She looked back at Josh. " Let me explain," he assured her.

"Darren, my friend over there seems to think I can't get a girl on the ship to go on a date with me." Laura nodded once. "Oh, I see. So, you picked me?"

"Well, Darren picked you for me. So I was wondering-"

"If I could do you a favor and go on a date with you?"

"If you don't mind."

"I'd love to."

"I figured you'd say-yes?"

Laura shrugged with a smirk on her face. "Sure! Why not? I may get a kick out of your friend's reaction." Josh smiled. "Me too."

"So, tomorrow?" Josh nodded. "Sounds great! Say eight o' clock tomorrow night?"

"I'll be there. Meet here?"

"Sure."

"See you then, Josh."

Josh waved. "Later!" Laura waved back, turning to walk back over to the nose of the ship, and continued taking photos. Josh turned and walked back to Darren, who noticed Josh walking toward him. "Well? How'd it go?" Josh smiled. "I've got a date with her tomorrow night." Josh patted Darren's cheek with a satisfied grin on his face, and walked off. Darren watched as Josh headed back inside the ship. "I don't believe it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey! So this is a short one! Sorry, but the next chapter will be longer I promise! Please feel free to read and review! I would love some feedback! Alright, now onto the story.**_

_**Repeated Time Chapter 3**_

Darren had barely made his way into Josh's room when he started to talk. "I'm surprised you actually went up and talked to that girl, uh, what's her name?" Josh looked up from his laptop which was sitting in his lap. "Laura. Yeah, I can hardly believe it either."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Josh shook his head. He began to think back to earlier that day. When he first laid eyes on Laura, something instantly attracted him to her. The first thing he saw was her long, toned legs, then her thin waist leading up to her arms which held her camera up to her face. Josh wasn't able to get a good look at her face then. The last thing he saw was her long, flowing, brown hair, the tips of it being blown gently by the wind.

"I-I don't know. Do you think it was wrong? You're the one who told me to go talk to her."

Darren leaned against the door to the room, putting his hands in his pockets. "I don't know, I mean, couldn't you tell I wasn't being serious? Why would I be, when-"

"I know, I know." Josh cut him off, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about. "I guess I just needed to meet her."

"What's she like?" Josh raised his eyebrows. "Spunky, clumsy, and sarcastic, but in a good way. She's pretty, too." Josh thought back again to that morning, when he caught Laura of guard, after she fell and he helped her up. He looked at her face, noticing her cheeks had a natural light pink blush to them, probably embarrassed from falling. She had rosy pink lips, which were plumped just right. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald green in the sunlight.

Darren smirked. "You're smitten." Josh snapped out of his daze. "What?" He shook his head, narrowing his eyes and burrowing his eyebrows. "No," he said, looking back to the screen of his laptop.

"Well, how old is she?" Josh could kick himself about now. He threw is head back, sighing. "I forgot to ask." Letting out a chuckle, Darren stood from the door, turning to leave. "Okay, then. I'm out." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Josh with only his thoughts.


End file.
